peelfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:So.it.goes.2512
Hi Steve, Thanks for opening up your User page. Hope you don't mind me adding in the User Talk on as well, otherwise known as the User page Discussion section. High tech, huh? Many thanks also for pushing on with the F50s. It's much appreciated (and needed!). I know just sorting out lists like this is not so immediately exciting, but think it can be quite restful relaxation from more taxing stuff, with a Peel show on in the background to keep the spirits up. On a related subject, think what I need to do is press ahead and type up Ken's 1976 date sheets (as I did the other day for 1977). Also, finish up the 1985 dates with proper links and stuff). Once we get the basics of the F50 done, we can have more fun with it and flesh the whole thing out in terms of links, writeups, checking out just what the hell is in torrents 1 & 2, etc, etc. Incidentally, do you have a copy of Mark Whitby's book on the subject? A fine work, indeed. I got a copy direct from him (via the Newsgroup) a while back. It doesn't seem to be available from Amazon UK right now, but you could probably pick it up from one of the secondary sellers on their page (one for your Christmas present requests list?). Maybe we need a Books page on here at some point (uh, let's not think about that right now). I'm still waiting for the Olivetti Chronicles from Amazon Japan, but think they put it on a slow boat or something. Cheers. Steve W 04:25, 20 November 2008 (UTC) The Goodies Thanks for the comments, the Youtube video is playing fine for me on the page. But here's a direct link if you still can't get it to work. http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=cree8WhtuJk Jimbo100 03:56, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Cheers Jimbo! Great stuff. SIG moment of clarity on a Friday night OK, got the basics of this clips business sorted out. Simple really. Need to work on the look of the player a bit, though. See what you think: Spoken Clips. How to do thing is at the bottom of the page. Cheers, Steve W 15:52, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Steve! Looks easy...now it's just finding the time to do it!! so.it.goes.2512 16:12, 6 December 2008 (UTC) time Yeah, time is the problem. This seems to be the season when your double blog efforts go into overdrive as well, but at least there's scope for potential Wiki overlap with TK (especially the current most excellent F50 series with Adam). Steve W 03:55, 7 December 2008 (UTC) more clarity on a friday night Hi Steve, Just worked out how to do RSS feeds. Seems really easy when you know how (like everything). Hope you don't mind me adding one to the Teenage Kicks (blog) page. Think I'll try and add them for all the blog links. Getting sidetracked again... Cheers, Steve W 17:30, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you Steve: I don't know what an RSS feed is, but it looks impressive. so.it.goes.2512 18:32, 23 December 2008 (UTC) When An Old Cricketer Leaves The Crease Great work on that page. I transcribed John's closing words for 31 July 2001 when I did the track listing, but didn't paste them into the page. Here they are: "I always expected that John Walters, despite his illness, would out-live me because he was absolutely determined to be at my funeral in order to deliver the eulogy which would have been enormously long but very, very funny and I suspect would have reflected a great deal of credit on him and not nearly so much on me. But one of the things he was determined to do was to play at some stage of the ceremony Roy Harper's record "When an old cricketer leaves the crease". I'm sorry you didn't have the much longer innings you deserved old pal." It brings a lump to your throat, hearing that. Incidentally, I'm sure that Rob da Bank played the song in one of the shows he did, either when he was sitting in when JP was supposed to be back from Peru, or in a later tribute show. Thanks for that, Doc, I have included those final words in the piece. If you can come up with a definite show date for the Rob Da Bank play (and I have a sneaking suspicion you are correct), please let me know. SIG Hi Steve, Doc. Just to add something to this -- we have the technology! -- through the awesome power of a browser search on the viewing window of Phil's mighty database on the 2004 page, found out that the song led off the 11/11/04 show (presumably with Rob Da Bank at the helm). The (BBC, I guess) listings carry on through to the end of the year. Steve W 15:12, 14 January 2009 (UTC) hi steve Fancy having a go at a few of the backlog of 400 Box shows if you fancy a change from all the F50s and Christmas shows? (Many thanks for all the ones so far, incidentally!) Feeling a bit overwhelmed by the numbers (already!) and I've got to work tomorrow. I've fairly much got Bill's latest bunch listed in terms of basic pages, links, etc -- but tracklistings still missing on many of them, although the inset cards were a help (these need checking and expanding at some point, though). Cheers, Steve W 15:09, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Yo Steve I haven't had time today because I've spent all day on another show from the 500 Box, but I will take your suggestion to heart. Thank you for the compliment on the work I put in over Christmas: the Wiki's certainly a good time filler when you've nowt to do! Take care, buddy. so.it.goes.2512 13:02, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Steve, Thanks for the encouraging message. Still messing around with it a bit. At work now so can't really do anything. Cheers, Steve W Banshees Great stuff on the Siouxsie & The Banshees page, Steve! Reckon that's exactly the kind of thing we want on the Artist pages. Cheers, Steve W 06:14, 12 January 2009 (UTC) great minds... Hi Steve, Many thanks for your message here. Weird, just this moment send you an email. Better get on with some work myself. Cheers, Steve W 06:15, 13 January 2009 (UTC) 1976 F50 No worries, Steve. The F50's your baby. It was just an idle thought. Cheers, Steve W 16:56, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the reply, Steve: now I feel really mean and nasty!! ;-)) Seriously, I'm planning to get on with the 1984 FF as soon as, but my wife is starting to resent my Peeling time, so I'll have to fit it in as and when. Brilliant work on the Beefheart by the way. so.it.goes.2512 11:05, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Cheers, Steve. Just had some free time at work earlier so thought I'd sort out a couple of things. Was thinking earlier that there are something things we really need to have up (eg, session details of the Captain). Can't really blame your wife for her priorities. No problem with me if you just do what you can when you can. Probably ther best approach anyway. On the F50 front, and related to earlier point, was thinking that I'd really like to bang out the main pages for the F50s we don't have up yet. This would just be the main pages, with lists of the tracks (in reverse order!), together with show dates, if these are to hand. If possible, you could come along later and sort out the show pages and other stuff to polish them up. Would that be OK? Steve W 11:41, 14 January 2009 (UTC) new front page thing? Hi Steve, What do you reckon on adding a new "On this day" section on the front page, as I've been messing around with on my "Test Table" page? (It's at the top.) Would like to have a bit more of an auto-adjusting front page (among other things!). If you're good with it, will bang it out pronto -- January 23 just around the corner (for Scottish celebrations). Cheers, Steve Can't wait to see it!!! Brilliant idea. Go for it. Mr. Wizard Of The Keyboard! so.it.goes.2512 15:54, 20 January 2009 (UTC) OK, done it. Actually, maybe it would be better top left rather than second right. What do you think? Next problem is a show for tomorrow (January 21). The only one we seem to have is an upcoming 400 Box show. Maybe could add a couple of details (session etc) to whet the appetite. Incidentally, just so you know, this is going to entail a whole new calendar (no year, month first). I'm thinking initially just have shows we have writeups on (or at least files). Can always be expanded later -- also to include landmarks in the life of the great man, etc. Steve W 16:14, 20 January 2009 (UTC) PS OK, done the one for tomorrow. Also, did you ever spot my inconveniently located comment from the other day on the "Old Cricketer" thread above? Steve W 16:37, 20 January 2009 (UTC) On This Day Hi Steve, Thanks for the offer on the OTD pages. Here's my completely unscientific method at the moment: Start typing the following in the search imput box on the left of the page -- "Template:January" (this is only for this month obviously). Under the box should come up a list of the ones done so far. Make a note of the next day we don't have. Now imput that date in the same search box in our usual order -- ie DD-Month -- but without a year. Hopefully a show or two will come up. Check out the pages, add any missing details you can, note who the session artist or artists are. Now create a new page to imput the date link and session details. This page should be called "Template:Month Day" (with appropriate month and day details, obviously -- eg, January 23). Note this is the reverse order to our usual date style (and without any year). Also, for the automatic front page updates to work in the slightly longer term, we need to have single digit dates for numbers under 10 -- ie, 7 rather than 07. At the top of the new page, just stick in the info, then save the page. You should be able to check out the ones I've done so far if you look for them. Please feel free to do as many as you want. I'll try and sort out some kind of page to show clearly which ones we've done and which ones we haven't (ie, blue and red pages) in an organized way. Thinking to start this off with shows we have at the moment. Later we can expand it to things from Peel's life (birthday and dates of mariages, death, etc are obvious places to start), every show ever, etc. For dates where we don't have a show at the moment, either sort out a new page with a show from one of the later torrents (ie, 21st century), one with tracklistings available from Lorcan or wherever, or look in Ken's book for a show on that day. Steve W 07:40, 21 January 2009 (UTC) just to make sure Hi Steve, Many thanks for cracking on with the OTS date template pages. Might have been a bit unclear before -- the page names need to be on the pattern Month Day (eg, January 23) -- opposite to our usual style -- otherwise they won't be picked up for the front page. Cheers, Steve W 17:11, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry Steve, a bit tired, have corrected mistakes. so.it.goes.2512 17:35, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Steve, No problem, many thanks for working on these and everything else. I'm all tied up with work this week. Horror story. Cheers, Steve W 17:54, 21 January 2009 (UTC) 23 August 2001 Thanks for sorting out my blunder with the page name ... I'll try to remember next time ! Thanks for all the effort you're putting into the Wiki, it is very much appreciated (by me at least). You seem to be on-line all the time, don't you ever work, eat, sleep etc. ???? Hiya, you're more than welcome. Because I live in South Korea, I'm nine hours ahead of you in time, so it probably looks like I'm online all the time: just wish I could do more, but I have a new job which is keeping me very busy...I also added the page to the 'One For Ken' category, since you noted a missing session track. Excellent work on your part! so.it.goes.2512 05:27, 12 February 2009 (UTC) You're only one hour ahead of me in time, Steve ... I live in Hong Kong ! late night Hi Steve, Thanks for the listing on the latest mixtape from Mike. Haven't downloaded it yet, but pretty exhausted after a mad day of non-stop work and perhaps I should go to bed soon. Have put up a forum link on Colin's Artist page idea as per your suggestion on the "mailing list". Sounds great if people are interested in doing it. Maybe your buddy who has never heard his own session has a few stories. Cheers, Steve W 18:45, 17 February 2009 (UTC) 18 May 1981 Steve Do we have a convention on tracklistings or are these just your personal preferences? I noticed you corrected some errors on my part on the above show (thanks - shouldn't listen to 2 shows at once both playing Joy Division tracks) but I was surprised that a lot of the formats were changed e.g. removal of "the" in band names, singles changed to 7", hyphens after LP/before LP name, label in brackets etc. Would be nice to send me a message asking for reformatting (if we do indeed have an agreed convention) rather than just overwriting what I had done a few hours earlier. That's what Steve W has always done and I think it's only polite to do so. Pash Edits Steve I may have sounded more slighted than I am! Take the point on band names but still not sure changing single to 7" etc is worth doing - I always specify if something is an EP or 12" if I know. Certainly don't want things changed back but maybe it would be worth specifying a tracklisting template for others to refer to e.g. in the help wanted section. Also a referral page for unknown details would appeal to the completist nature of many users who (if they are like me and a number of others) take some pleasure in deciphering the name of a German single JP doesn't attempt to announce. Setting those kind of things up would, I respectfully suggest, be better use of time than some of the changes you made (I'd do them myself if I knew how to!). We are all in it together I agree and the key to not frustrating contributors is clarity and a certain level of standardisation. Don't want to sound negative though, the Peel Wikia is a great achievement and has clearly taken a huge investment of time by peeps like you and Steve W, so thanks. Cheers Pash Thanks very much for the input Pash! I'm with you and Steve all the way on this one. so.it.goes.2512 16:28, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Hi folks Hi gents, Hope you don't mind me joining the discussion. Think the above suggestion by Pash for some kind of style guide would be good, but I've always kind of left it for another day on the basis that there was plenty of more enjoyable stuff to be getting on with. Thus, it's probably my fault that this has come up. I used to have examples on the template page for new tracklistings, but it seemed like these were fairly much ignored and people came up with their own variations. Didn't seem like a big deal to me as long as the basic information is there with the same basic layout. Problem with a fixed style is deciding what it should be, then making sure everyone sticks to it -- which seems to me probably more hassle than it's worth. And then there's all the pages that have already been done. Perhaps I could have a ponder about this. Any suggestions are welcome of course (on this or anything else). Perhaps a few pointers on basic stuff would be worthwhile. Don't want to frighten off any newcomers, though. Sorry for any confusion. Good to know what the problems are and to try and sort them out. Think the reason I eventually got the User pages together was because Pash couldn't find anyone to ask about something. We're only making this stuff up as we go along, so it's good to know what works and what doesn't. Hopefully, things are getting better as time goes on. Anyway, many thanks to both of you for all your tracklistings and other contributions in these parts so far. Great to have you both here. Cheers, Steve W 12:22, 11 March 2009 (UTC) PS. Unknown Good suggestion by Pash! I'll set up a category and then hunt down example pages to add to it. Had a forum thread for similiar, but it kind of fell apart. Front page link would be good. Steve W 12:50, 11 March 2009 (UTC) PPS. OK, we now have an Unknown category! Will put up a front page link. Steve W 15:49, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Good job as usual, Steve! Must have taken you ages to hunt those down. so.it.goes.2512 16:26, 11 March 2009 (UTC)